Before Artificial Human
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: The life of 17 and 18 before they were cyborgs, and how they became the evil duo. It's got an evil end, but I reccomend reading it!!


Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story are property of Akira Toriyama, I'm not stealing his story, blah blah blah.. I didn't make up Gero or the androids... blah blah blah..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chelsea..." an immature male voice crept up on a small nine year old girl. He had short black hair, and had waken up unable to fall back asleep. His voice was barely more than a whisper... soft and eerie. "are you... awake?"  
The boy snuck quietly through the door - opening it quickly so it didn't creak.   
SER... SER...  
As lightly as the boy tried to step, his toes made small noises on the hard-wood floor, slowly proceeding to his twin sister's bed. The room was dark, even though the windows were clear of curtains. Outside, grey covered the skies, blanketing the sun from view. It wasn't raining, but it had been all night.  
As the boy approached Chelsea's bed, he held his breath, so he wouldn't wake her up. The small child dropped silently to the ground beside Chelsea's pillow. He could hear her breath - steady and heavy, as he quietly peered over the edge. His sister's face was turned to him, sleeping soundly, mouth part-way opened.  
"Chelsea..." he repeated, his voice shaking slightly from stifling the laughter building up in his throat. All the girl did, was groan and shift on her pillow. "Wake up!" He hollered in her ear.  
"AH!" Chelsea bolted awake, eyes wide, falling out of bed.  
"Hahahahaha!" the boy burst into manic laughter.  
"Err... not funny, Jesse!" Chelsea growled, picking herself up off the floor. "Get out of my room before I tell Mom!"  
Jesse stopped his laughing. "I was only joking!" he said. "So-ree." The boy turned to leave, though as a second thought.. "But I did wake you up for a reason..."  
"And what might that be?" Chelsea asked, yawning.  
"It was for a good cause, see... your snoring, Sis! It was scaring all the little animals away!" Jesse answered innocently.  
SWOOSH!  
"Just get out!" Chelsea yelled, throwing her slipper at him.   
He dodged it. "Okay - jeez.. I'm outta here," Jesse exited the door, closing it behind him.  
Chelsea glanced at the clock next to her bed - it read 8:30 AM. "How can my brother get up so early during summer vacation?" the girl asked herself, rubbing her eye and stretching. Oh well - might as well stay up now that I'm awake, she thought to herself, looking at the small girl in the mirror that stood in front of her.   
She had long, blonde hair that trailed down her back. Her mother sometimes offered to pull it back into braids or ponytails - but the kid refused, and kept it down. Chelsea stared into a pair of icy blue eyes - usually filled with innocence and happiness. Her only tough decision now, was to figure out what she was going to wear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mom! We gotta go shopping! PLEASE! Today!!"  
"No - we gotta go to the toy store! My Hot Wheels are all scratched up!"  
"NO! We have GOT to go to a clothes store - I only have seven pairs of pants that fit me!"  
"Mom! My cars! I need new ones - today-yay-yaya-" Jesse fell to the floor in a dramatic death scene, bringing out the word today, and lying still on the ground.  
"Okay, Mom! He's dead! So we can go to my store!" Chelsea offered after staring at Jesse like he was nuts.  
"No - stop - I'm... still.. alive..." Jesse writhed on the ground and coughed. "But I need a car... it is the only thing that will - save... me..."  
Chelsea kicked her brother in the side. "Mom! Puh-lease!"  
Jesse grabbed Chelsea's ankle, pulling her to the ground.  
"Waah!" the girl fell on top of her brother, and they had a tickle war right in front of their mother.  
"Okay... who won THAT fight?" the twins' father asked, peering at his wife.   
The lady shrugged. "Would you like to take the kids out?"  
"Sure."  
The two siblings stopped their fight.  
"Dad! Clothes store!" Chelsea called, leaping towards the front door.  
Jesse scrambled up off the floor. "CARS!"  
The two burst out the front door to the car.  
"The front seat is mine!" Chelsea yelled, shoving Jesse.  
"No way!" Jesse said, laughing - shoving back. They shoved each other and laughed as their dad got into the car, starting the engine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chelsea turned around to face Jesse from the front seat, sticking out her tongue. Jesse stuck his tongue out back.  
"I'm so lonely," Jesse acted, sprawling over the empty seats that sat with him in the back of the car. Chelsea just giggled and turned back around, ignoring her annoying brother.  
"We're going to the toy store first - you got the front seat, fair?" Chelsea's father stared at her as Jesse cheered in the back.  
"I earned the front though! I fought and won!" Chelsea cried.  
"The toy store is closest," the twins' father stated.  
"Yeah! Woohoo!" Jesse jumped up and down in his seat as Chelsea muttered about unfairness.  
The car drove through the parking lot of the Toys R Us, parking near the front. Jesse excitedly unbuckled his seatbelt, hopping out of the car.  
"Can I stay here?" Chelsea asked her father.  
"No - we need your company!" Jesse answered for him from the front entrance.  
"Hai, Chelsea - come in with us."  
Chelsea grumbled and muttered as she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and unenthusiastically stepped onto the pavement. "This is gonna be a LONG day," she sighed, following behind her dad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
CLICK  
Chelsea and Jesse's father opened the front door to their house - the kids' hands were too full. They had been out shopping the whole day, and when they finally got back home, the sun was setting.  
Chelsea carried in two bulging bags of massive amounts of clothes - not really needed, but what she couldn't help. Jesse heaved in a huge box that contained a new plastic race track, and seventeen shiny Hot Wheels.  
"Mom! We're home!" Jesse yelled through the door, slamming it with his foot.  
"I think your mother's at work," the twins' father nodded. "You can put your toys down and go outside and play if you want."  
"Okay! Sounds fun to me!" Jesse jumped up and down, threw his toys on the stairs, and bust out the door.  
"Wait for me!" Chelsea dropped her clothes next to Jesse's, and ran after him. Chelsea soon caught up to her brother - he had stopped to look at a dead squirrel, and was proceeding to poke it with a stick.   
"You're sick," Chelsea said, disgusted.  
"Aw, you're just jealous that you didn't find it," Jesse joked, turning the squirrel over on it's back. "Ew! Beetles are eating it from the outside in!"  
"AHH!" Chelsea yelled, covering her ears. "You're disgusting!!"  
"What - I'm not eating the squirrel..." Jesse said. Then he grinned. "But I bet it's mighty tasty!"  
"Cut it out, Jesse!" Chelsea grabbed the stick from her brother, flinging it up which catapulted the squirrel over a fence.  
"ARGH! A SQUIRREL LANDED IN THE HAMBURGERS!!"  
"Nice throw, Sis! Now let's get outta here!" Jesse yelled, grabbing Chelsea's arm and running as fast as he could. Once they got around a street corner to safety, they both doubled over in laughter.  
"That was.. great!" Jesse laughed.  
"Did you hear that man? He was like - 'Ah! Squirrel in the hamburgers'!!" Chelsea snickered.  
"You thought that was funny... didn't you?" A cranky, stern voice invaded their laughs - they stopped abruptly. The man came around the corner to where they stood.  
"W-we.." Chelsea started.  
"I'm sorry, children... did I scare you?" The man asked. "My dearest apologies - but your dead squirrel didn't land in my hamburgers."  
"Then why do you care?" Jesse asked.  
"Just think... If you did things like that more often, then you could both laugh a lot more, couldn't you?" The man guessed.  
"Maybe," Jesse answered.   
"What's your catch?" Chelsea asked.  
"Oh - no catch... It's just that maybe you'd have a little more fun if you played those kinda games all the time. Am I right?" The man looked from Jesse to Chelsea.  
"I-it wasn't that funny.." Chelsea said to the odd man.  
"Oh, but it was! When did you two ever laugh like that before? Your lives have been so simple and somewhat scheduled - do you laugh at school? When you're shopping? In bed? While you eat? Usually when you play, it can't always be this much fun - with excitement and funny incidents?" The man smiled. All was silent. "So - go along kids! Shoo! The alley is a dangerous place!"  
Chelsea and Jesse ran back around the corner to their house.  
"We will meet again," the man muttered after the two were out of ear-shot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Ten years later...  
  
CRASH!  
"Hehehe.." Jesse laughed as he threw rocks at a window. People inside the house screamed, and turned their heads at their busted glass. Jesse and Chelsea quickly ducked behind a hedge.  
"C'mon, Jesse! There's one last house on this street - what are we gonna do to this one?!" Chelsea asked excitedly.  
"How 'bout we set it on fire?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.  
"We set fire to the house across the street!" Chelsea objected. "Try pushing a tree through the roof!"  
"Okay," Jesse nodded, running towards the last house - trees grew tall in the backyard. "Help me shove this thing down!" Jesse ran up to his selected tree - it was a big one, with a fat trunk.  
"We can't push this tree down, Jesse! I still have my lighter - let's light it on fire!" Chelsea ran to the side of the tree that faced the back door of the house and lit up the tree. Both Jesse and his sister hid behind a bush, watching the huge tree slowly fall towards the house.  
BAKOOM!  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" Jesse and Chelsea laughed until their sides ached.   
"That was a good one!" Chelsea rooted.  
"Ha! I told you we could hit every house on the street in one day!" Jesse laughed.  
"Fine! You win!" Chelsea laughed back, tossing a quarter in Jesse's face.  
"This is so much more fun than going to that boring school," Jesse said.  
"Yeah, thanks for staying home with me on my suspension days," Chelsea grinned.  
"I don't know why you were suspended... That bomb threat was pretty funny, Sis!" Jesse laughed. "Some people just don't have a sense of humor! Oh well..."  
"Yeah, and I don't even know why we're still in school... we're nineteen - I mean we should be out of High School by now!" Chelsea growled.  
"I guess it's just those lousy parents of ours, holding us back a few grades, right?" Jesse said.  
"Yeah," Chelsea sniggered. "At least they have no control over us."  
"That is just great," Jesse agreed. "So what are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know," Chelsea shrugged.  
"How about we take a trip to my house?"  
"Who said that?" Chelsea asked as a man stepped up to the bushes the two hid behind.   
"Peek-a-boo!" The man waved as if he'd known the twins forever.  
"Who the hell are you?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah, leave now or you'll be wishing you were never born," Chelsea spat.  
"Whoa... you don't want to talk to me this way... do you?" The man smiled.  
"Who are you?!" Jesse demanded.  
"Let me introduce myself... I am Doctor Gero. You met me a few years ago in an alley - after you, ah... what did you do?" Gero smiled as if he did know, but wanted to refresh the memories of the two.  
"It was after Chelsea threw the squirrel over the fence..." Jesse said. Chelsea's confused expression changed to remembrance.  
"Oh yeah... and the guy got mad because it landed in his hamburgers," Chelsea nodded, staring at the man.  
"What do you want?!" Jesse demanded.  
"I don't want anything... all I want is to help you along... like I did ten years ago. I helped you see your true happiness - do you remember our talk in that alley?" Gero asked.  
"Hai," Jesse and Chelsea both answered.  
"Now I will help you again..." The doctor winked. "Don't you hate it when you can't just push the tree over? You have to wait for it to light on fire? Do you ever get that feeling that you can't do everything you want because your strength is holding you back?"  
"Sometimes..." Chelsea said.  
"What's this leading to?!" Jesse asked.  
"I can make you so that you are stronger... I can make it so that you are the strongest beings in the universe!" The old man said, eyes going wild.  
"Why do you want to do this for us?" Jesse asked.  
"I want you to kill Son Goku," The doctor replied.  
"Who's Son Goku?" Chelsea asked.  
"You don't know? How long have you been away from your home? Son Goku.. how do I put this.." Gero looked smug underneath his fake concern. "Your parents are dead."  
"Not true!" Chelsea screamed at Gero.  
"Go check for yourself," the doctor sighed, leaning against a tree. The twins leapt over the bushes, running down the road. "Oh too bad.. hehe.."  
Chelsea got to the front door first - busting through it. "MOM! DAD!" She screamed throughout the house. All was silent.  
Jesse was right behind his sister. "DAD!! HELLO?! MOM!!"  
The teenagers ran through the house - bolting up the stairs...  
"AHHHH!" Chelsea screamed, falling back when she made it to her parents' room. Jesse swerved from the bathroom, running down the hall to his sister.   
He stopped in his tracks once he got to where his sister stood. No words were able to come out of either of their mouths... Chelsea had tears streaming down her face. Jesse leaned against the wall and closed his eyes - not believing what he was seeing.Inside the bedroom, both parents were against the back wall - their bodies bloody and torn - not a breath left in either of them.  
Chelsea turned to Jesse, who had slowly scooted down the wall. She knelt on her knees, wrapping her arms around her brother. "It's okay, Jess' -"  
"No! It isn't okay!" Jesse stood up suddenly - Chelsea jumped up and ran down the stairs, both out the front door.  
"SON GOKU! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Jesse yelled as loud as he could.  
"No need to yell, young-un," Gero said, walking forward.  
"Make us stronger! We'll kill Son Goku like you've never seen a killing!" Chelsea growled.  
"Perfect," Gero smiled. "Come - I'll take you to my laboratory."  
"What are you going to do?!" Jesse asked.  
"I will make you stronger of course," Gero said - so calmly.. "It's not like I can just sprinkle fairy dust on you! Now, now - nobody can do that. It's okay - just as long as you're stronger, right? Yes, don't worry, friends. You'll be perfectly fine! Now come along."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
At the lab...  
  
"Now - just lay down - It's like a bed, but you know... not as soft," Gero said, chuckling. Jesse and Chelsea both laid down on padded tables - next to each other.  
Gero sat at a computer, typing away..  
"Just hurry up and make us stronger," Jesse said.  
"All in good time," Gero smiled evilly, back to the twins.  
SLUUR - SNAP!!  
"Hey! What was that for?" Chelsea growled as straps came up and locked - holding her in place. She couldn't even turn her head to her brother. "Jesse!"  
"It's okay," Jesse said. "I'm tied up as well.."   
"Is this part of making us stronger?!" Chelsea growled.  
"Why yes - we can't have you moving around - no... best I keep you two still." The old man took out a needle. "Now - I must inject this little shot into you - doesn't hurt - it just makes you sleep for a while."  
Chelsea was put to sleep instantly - Jesse heard her become very silent beside him..  
"What are you doing to us?!" Jesse demanded.  
"I'm turning you into artificial humans - that way, you can become stronger, and defeat Son Goku. Remember - he killed your parents," Gero explained. Then he snickered. "Too bad - once you're cyborgs, you won't remember your parents. You won't remember anything you've done in fact - so I can tell you now, that quite the contrary, it was not Goku that murdered your parents."  
Jesse's eyes went wide as he understood everything - why this man kept appearing - such calm - he wanted them the whole time.. this whole thing was a set up! "You killed my parents! You filthy maniac! Get back! You liar! Murderer!!" The boy struggled, but the straps held him in place.  
"Not everything is as it may seem," the doctor laughed. "Aw... is the poor little future android crying? It's okay - you won't have to shed another tear for a very long time to come."  
As Jesse struggled for a last attempt to break free, he felt the needle pierce his skin... and then everything went black.  
  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  



End file.
